


It's been too long - Day 5, Nipple Play

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [5]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, why do you ask, yes my vampire sex has at least a hint of fluff all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Godric share a hotel room, after they've been separated for a long time. They take their time to get familiar with each other's bodies again</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been too long - Day 5, Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who keeps looking over those even if she hasn't watched True Blood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I just borrowed the guys for some fun, unfortunately I don't own them

Godric and Eric had arrived in New York today for a meeting with the sheriff there and booked into a vampire hotel. You could say what you wanted about vampires going public, those hotels beat finding a safe place on your own or - Eric shuddered at the thought - burying yourself in the ground for the day. He’d had centuries of that, which was more than enough for his liking. Their suite had a comfortable living room with entertainment center, a lightproof bedroom with a king size four poster bed and a bathroom with a huge shower and tub. 

Since they weren’t expected for the meeting until the next night, they hadn’t bothered to unpack, had just stripped each other and were now under the shower to wash the dust of their travel and the stink of people they’d been in contact with off their skin. Soapy hands wandered over bodies, familiarizing themselves again with the angles and curves. It had been too long since they’d last seen each other, touched each other, tasted each other. Eric bent down to capture Godric’s lips in a kiss that quickly turned from slow and exploratory to passionate. When he pulled away again, Godric smiled up at him.

“Let me wash your hair, Eric,” Godric gently pushed on Eric’s shoulder to encourage him to kneel down. “Even if it is way too short for my liking. You should grow it out again.”

Eric just shrugged, then sank to his knees. He hummed in approval as Godric’s small, strong fingers massaged the shampoo into his scalp. “In a while, maybe, I like it this way.” 

Godric didn’t answer right away, just readjusted the shower head to rinse the soap out of Eric’s hair. When it was all gone, he put the shower back so they were both under the spray again. “Too bad, I like when I can bury my hands in it.” Godric smirked and playfully tugged at a few of the short strands on the back of Eric’s head.

Eric chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find a way, even with my hair this short.” His hands wandered from Godric’s hips upwards, over his abdomen, chest, until he reached the collarbones and the tattoo circling Godric’s shoulders. One of his thumbs barely brushed Godric’s left nipple, which cause a shiver to run through Godric’s body. Eric smirked and repeated the motion, then knelt up to take the other nipple between his lips. As he had predicted, Godric’s hands tightened in his hair - not controlling him, merely holding on. 

He loved all the sounds and involuntary little movements he could draw out of Godric by stroking and licking and pinching and sucking his nipples. And, since Godric didn’t even try to stop him, Eric just pushed him back against the tiled wall of the shower stall and continued to play. He could feel Godric’s erection pressing against him, and his own cock rising in answer. Eric kept switching between licking, tongueing, sucking and biting first one and then the other nipple, while using his fingers to play with the other one. His free hand wandered over every part of Godric he could reach - up and down his back, over his arse, down the inside of his thighs - but he kept those touches soft and gentle. Only when they both were drawing in unneeded breath after breath and shaking with need did he stand up and turn off the shower.

Eric stepped out first and took one of the huge, pre-warmed towels to dry Godric. When Godric tried to take the towel off him, he pulled back. “Let me, it’s been too long since I had the time to touch you like this.”

“I guess I will have to wait for my turn then,” Godric answered with a smile and allowed Eric to dry him completely. 

Then Eric towelled himself down quickly and ran another towel over his hair before guiding Godric into their bedroom and onto the bed. Eric pushed him onto his back, grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand which he tossed onto the mattress, then straddled Godric’s hips. His hands were wandering over Godric’s chest again, teasing his nipples some more.

“Eric!” Godric gasped as Eric moved his hips to make their cocks slide together and pinched both of Godric’s nipples at the same time. Godric’s pupils were dilated, and he reached out to grip Eric’s hips. “Stop teasing me.” The words came out as a mix of a plea and an order.

Eric chuckled again. “Did I manage to make you impatient for once?” He grinned down at Godric, who opened his mouth for an answer, and put a finger on Godric’s lips to keep him from talking. “Hand me the lube and there will be no more teasing.”

He hadn’t even finished the sentence yet when the bottle was pressed into his hand. True to his words, Eric quickly slicked up Godric’s cock and himself. He didn’t bother preparing himself more than strictly necessary; it wasn’t as if a bit of pain with his pleasure would bother him. Slowly he lowered himself onto Godric’s cock and threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched and filled. They both moaned and began to move, but still at a languid pace. It seemed that Godric wanted to savour this after their long separation just as much as Eric did.

For a long time the only things that were important for Eric were the slow glide of Godric inside of him, the hands holding onto his hips without controlling his movement, the sounds of pleasure that spilled from Godric’s lips when Eric continued to play with his nipples. Eric looked down at Godric, drank in the sight of his maker, his lover.

They both got impatient about the same time, speeding up their movements. Eric moved one hand away from Eric, began to stroke himself in time to Godric’s thrusts. Pleasure was building, higher and higher, then Godric gripped Eric’s hips and gave a few hard and fast thrusts before he stilled completely.

The sight of Godric arching off the bed in pleasure, head thrown back, eyes closed was all Eric needed to push him over the edge as well. A few more strokes of his own hand, and he came all over Godric’s chest.

Godric’s hands move from Eric’s hips, pulled him down into a sweet kiss. After a moment they rolled to their sides, and Godric chuckled when the skin of their chests stuck together and separated with a sticky sound.

“I guess we’ll have to take another shower, you got us all dirty again.” Godric’s eyes sparkled.

“Or we could have the next round of sex in the bathtub, then we don’t have to clean up again afterwards.” Eric grinned and kissed Godric languidly. It was good to be together again, even if just for a short while.


End file.
